tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Aen'ryliis
Name: Aen'ryliis Nicknames: Riley, Liss, Annie Gender: Illithid are hermaphroditic, but her visible gender features are clearly feminine. Age: 18 Faction/Race Demon/Illithid Personality: Riley is smarter than you. You should probably just accept this now and get on with your life, because Riley is smarter than you. Being an Illithid carries with it distinct advantages... like being smarter than you. Riley has supreme confidence in this, and she wears that self-assuredness like a suit of armor. Any insults about her appearance, any negative comment about her smugness, any sarcastic remark or quip hits this hard shell and bounces off, deflected as nothing more than mere jealousy over just how much smarter she is than you. Everything about her, from the way she moves to the way she 'speaks' oozes confidence and arrogance, but she's intelligent enough to know how to spin this into a positive trait. She wields sarcasm like a weapon, and will often use her superior intelligence and manipulative nature to entertain herself. Riley is, more or less, a physical manifestation of an internet troll, as she will spend a great deal of time setting someone up to embarrass themselves. Why? ...Because she can, of course! Riley is in it for the lulz. However, being a brain-eating genius hell bent on controlling the multiverse doesbring with it some strong downsides. When you're born into a family of fellow brain-eating geniuses hell bent on controlling the multiverse, competition is a way of life. Riley has difficulty with the concept of 'friendship', as even her own siblings and closest childhood friends were to be viewed as stepping stones to power and greatness. There is also the fact that Riley is subtly racist against.. well.. anyone who isn't an Illithid. While some species might earn respect for their power or intelligence, they are still inferior, making the high school social scene an awkward one for her. This is something which she will have to learn to deal with over time. Illithids, as a culture, have a fear of the undead. This manifests as being uncomfortable around some undead species, particularly those who do not have consumable brains or who are immune to telepathic detection and manipulation. Time has permanently etched a dissonance between this cultural feature and Riley, as she has not only created strong bonds of friendship with other undead, but has fallen in love with one, and considers her life incomplete without it. Her choices have gone directly against the wishes of her people, and her ultimate chosen destiny, leaving her at risk for immediate discharge if her hive was to become aware of her all-encompassing relationship with the plague doctor, Malodore. As for her own abilities in the area of telepathic function, since speech is impossible for her, she speaks through her mind, and those who she is speaking to will hear her thoughts in their own. Though she's been used to reading minds telepathically, it seems much more difficult, almost impossible here at the Academy. So far, the only way she's been able to read minds is if her target is thinking really hard or "loudly" at her. All in all, it's a frustrating experience. Riley is ambitious, and seeks greater control over her psionic abilities. She, like all Illithid, frowns upon magic, preferring to rely on her own power. As such, she will rarely be enrolled in standard sorcery classes that teach 'inferior' forms of magic, unless it is to learn how to overcome them should the need arise. Riley also has a desire to learn of species and language which the Elder-Brain (the hivemind overlord of illithid culture) does not have knowledge. It is for this reason that she has come to Amityville, to collect knowledge that is not available to her through the hivemind. TL;DR Riley is a manipulator. She will find out what you want, and she will give it to you. For the price of your soul fealty. Y1 Paralysis: This is the most basic use of an Illithid's psionic power, to shut down the brain and paralyze an opponent. This is done by stopping the communication of the brain with the muscles, and does not allow for actual mind control. School Category the Fear is: Level 3 Headlights Y2 Addition Psionic Crystals - The crystals that make up her wings detach and slash at the opponent. School Category the Fear is: Level 2 Swift Strikes Y3 Addition Psychokinetic Blast - Psionic power built up into a giant shot of energy. Ow. School Category the Fear is: Level 1 Battle Cry Natural Ability: -Illithid see equally well in darkness and light. -Psionic hoverflight -Basic telekinesis The physical: In her natural form, Riley looks like any other Illithid. Because.. seriously. They all look the same. In her school form, however, Riley has adopted a much more socially acceptable skin. Illithid are “born” after being implanted in a host's brain, and Riley has chosen the tall, slender drow body of her original host to carry her through Amityville. The differences between the original dark elf form and the one she actually has in school are pale purple skin (closer to her Illithid form) instead of the usual grays or black, the absence of a mouth or nose (The area over her mouth/nose is just smooth skin, forcing her to speak through telepathy), and the presence of long, tentacled hair. Her hands still have the long, thin, clawed fingers of an Illithid's hands. Eye Colour: Illithids have solid, milky-white eyes with no pupils. Hair Colour/Style: Riley's hair is made of several long tentacles that resemble the mouth tentacles of her original form. The tentacles don't have “suckers” on them, they're just smooth tentacles. Skin Colour: Purple-grey. Clothing Style/Colours: Riley wears robes similar to her mindflayer form, accessorized by armor she has made herself. Her accessories are made of a variety of psionic crystals.